Damaged
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: A badly injured Megaman is changed into the Darkloid Rockman. Lan Hikari finds himself facing off against a former enemy and must rely on Chaud and Protoman to try to save Megaman.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: Here is the start of another story I thought of while watching some of my favorite episodes of Megaman NT warrior. I decided to do this one much like I did Crisis, from the points of view of my favorite characters, Megaman, Protoman, Chaud, and Lan. Summery below.**

**A critically wounded Megaman is rushed to Scilabs were Dr. Hikari pulls an all nighter trying to save him. He runs into problems as the usual repair programs only seem to make Megaman get worse. In the morning, the truth comes out as several Darkloids appear and drive off Protoman. Megaman is then changed to the Darkloid Rockman before everyone. It quickly becomes apparent that Dark Lord Gospel is about to be reawakened so Protoman, along with Roll, Iceman, Gutsman, Glyde, and Searchman return to where the original battle was fought to find out they are too late. They rush back to Net City to find Gospel already there. He sends his eight Darkloids into battle and Protoman finds himself fighting Rockman, who is increasingly becoming unstable. Gospel orders a retreat as Megaman fights through the darkness and tells Protoman to delete him. Will Protoman do it? Meanwhile, Scilabs is studying a new chip called a Light chip that Lan used in the original battle to change Megaman into Light Megaman who then took down Dark Lord Gospel. The chip is stolen. As the group regroups at Scilabs, Gospel attacks Scilabs directly and a dimensional area is activated. Crossfusion Protoman, Roll, and Searchman prepare to do battle while a desperate Lan takes on his own Navi. Rockman proves to be too strong for him to handle, but crossfusion Protoman appears and is forced to make a heart wrenching decision to save Lan. Gospel leaves saying he got what he came for. It is quickly discovered that most of Scilabs data is gone, including Megaman's frame. Dr. Hikari was able to save the data gleaned from the Light Chip and realizes it alone can save Megaman if it is downloaded into Megaman's frame. Realizing they need the Light Chip, a desperate search is started to locate it. Will they find it in time and save Megaman, or is it too late? And how are the Darkloids able to survive repeated deletions?**

**By the way, implied Chaud/Yai, Megaman/Roll, Lan/Maylu. Enjoy! Capcom owns everything except Medic.**

* * *

**MEGAMAN**

Crossfusion. The unification of a human and a Navi soul used by the Net Police to take down Darkloids that appear inside Dimensional Areas. My Netop, Lan Hikari, and I were currently crossfused and fighting a Darkloid named Graveman. We were panting, nearly spent. The room we were in was pitted with dents and scars from the battle. Graveman sneered at us.

"This isn't over yet!" Lan screamed.

"All we got let is our default weapon! We're out of chips!" I told him.

"I am not letting him get away with what he did to Roll!" Lan shot back.

"Will you think for once? We have no chips! Battle over! Retreat! Am I talking to a wall here?" I asked.

"But but," Lan sputtered, knowing I was right, "Okay, you win. We'll retreat."

"Think I'm just going to let you walk away?" Graveman asked, raising his scythe, "I think not! I hoped I wouldn't have to use this move, but I've got no choice! Deathcharge!"

'_Can't dodge it! I have to protect Lan! Wait for it. Don't break fusion just yet…_' I thought privately. If this worked, Lan would be safe. That was all that mattered to me. I would be taking the full force of the attack, and with luck, I would escape deletion. I felt Lan prepare to jump. As he leapt, I broke the connection. Lan tumbled to the ground, the PET landing nearby. The pain hit full force, causing me to bite back a scream. I realized something was wrong. Lan wasn't moving. I saw a trickle of red running down Lan's head from a nasty looking gash above his right eye.

"Lan! Lan wake up!" I screamed at him. He didn't move, "Lan, you have to wake up now!" Still nothing. Then a familiar red boot came into my view. A black glove closed around the PET as Crossfusion Protoman picked it up. Protoman's face came into view.

"Oh god, Megaman!" he cried out.

"Help Lan! He's hurt!" I told him.

"Megaman, so are you." Protoman knelt by Lan, "He has a pulse. Looks like he was knocked out. We need to get you to Scilabs now."

"No! take care of Lan!" I cried out as exhaustion hit me full force.

Graveman attacked, but was deleted after Protoman hacked him to pixels. Then Chaud split from Protoman, who rushed into my PET.

"Chaud, deal with Lan. I'll deal with Megaman." Protoman ordered.

"Got it." Chaud knelt back by Lan. Protoman turned to me.

"Megaman, I'm going to help you." Protoman walked over to me, "You are going into shock. I'm going to help you lay down." He gently forced me down so I was laying flat on my back. A wave of dizziness washed over me as my head began to throb painfully. I could feel each throb like a drum beat. My lunch started to have second thoughts about staying in my stomach.

"I have to sit up. I think I'm going to be sick." I tried to sit up, but Protoman held me down.

"It's okay." Protoman soothed.

"No really! I'm going to be sick!" I protested.

"You are going to be fine." Protoman replied, "just focus on me."

I suddenly rolled to my right side and vomited. This only served to make my headache even worse. Protoman rubbed my back as my retching subsided. I knew something was up. I reached up and felt the right side of my face. My hand came away covered in data. I immediately brought up what was left in my stomach. Pain stabbed at me. I looked down to see my right leg nearly amputated and several gashes sliced into my hip, side, and upper chest. My right arm was gone below the elbow. I was rezing badly in places. I was missing parts of my left side, and my left leg and arm were missing bits of data. I forced myself to breathe.

"I'm not going to die, right?" I asked fearfully.

"I hope not." Protoman gently forced me to lay down again, "Dr. Hikari is waiting for you. Megaman, don't go to sleep. Stay with me here. You are doing fine. Just hold on a little longer." he squeezed my left hand comfortingly.

"It hurts." I forced my eyes to stay open, "I've never seen your eyes."

Protoman reached up and removed his black visor, "Now you can see them."

I focused on Protoman's light ice blue gaze, willing myself to hold on.

"I can't feel your hand!" I cried out suddenly, near tears, "Protoman, I can't feel your hand!"

"I'm right here." Protoman let go of my hand and placed his hand on my uninjured left shoulder, "I'm right here."

"I'm scared." I focused on Protoman's face.

"I am scared too. We are at the hospital, dropping Lan off." Protoman replied, "We'll be taking you to Scilabs next. You are doing fine. Just a little bit longer."

**CHAUD**

I scrambled out of the Limo so the waiting team of doctors could move in and help Lan. Yai was there, waiting with them. She rushed to my arms.

"Oh Chaud!" Yai cried, "I was so worried it was you who was hurt!"

"I'm okay." I told her, "I'm worried about Lan."

At that moment, Mr. Famous, a Scilab scientist, rushed up to us.

"Hand me Megaman! I can get back to Scilabs faster then your limo! You stay with Lan!" Mr. Famous said, taking Lan's PET.

"I'm going to stay with Megaman. He needs me more then you do at the moment." Protoman replied from Lan's PET.

"Okay. Protoman, keep me updated. I'll do the same from my end!" I told him. We rushed off. Yai and I went to the private waiting area. On Yai's PET, Glyde paced.

"What happened?" Yai broke the silence.

"Well, Lan and I got called into duty to fight off a pair of Darkloids. Lan took on Graveman while I dealt with Novaman. I sent Novaman packing when I heard Megaman screaming at Lan to wake up. I ran to them, and deleted Graveman. Megaman is hurt really bad. Lan should be okay." I explained as a doctor entered the room, "That was fast."

"Lan is already awake. Other then the cut and the mild concussion, he is fine. The concussion is really minor, and we are going to keep him overnight just to be safe. Room C7." the Doctor told us. Yai and I took off for the third floor. We raced into Lan's room.

"I'm fine where's Megaman?" Lan asked as we entered.

"With Protoman." I answered, "What happened back there?"

"Chaud, where is Megaman?" Lan asked again.

"Um, okay fine. He's being taken to Scilabs for repair. I'll take you to him personally tomorrow morning after you are discharged. You need to rest. What happened back there?" I asked again.

"I don't really know. I went to dodge a Deathcharge, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up here with a light shining in my eyes. Chaud, What happened?" Lan asked again, "Is Megaman?"

I sighed, "Megaman got hurt really bad. Protoman is with him. He's fine." my pet beeped, "I bet that is him." I opened my PET, "Protoman."

"Chaud." Protoman wasn't wearing his visor, "They lost him. They are trying to reboot him, but it's not working."

My heart plummeted to my stomach, "Lan's fine. He'll be home tomorrow morning." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"I'm heading back." Protoman left, and returned minutes later, "They got him back. He is in a bad way. They are doing everything they can." Protoman lifted his head as if he heard something, "Oh great! Virus attack!" he was gone before I could get more information from him.

"Shall I follow, Miss Yai?" Glyde asked, "I've sent emails to Iceman, Roll, and Gutsman as you ordered."

"Go, Glyde." Yai nodded. At that moment, Maylu ran in followed by Tory, Rush, and Dex.

"Lan! What happened?" Maylu asked, "I heard your name and hospital and about had a heart attack!"

"And where is Megaman? Why isn't Glyde and Protoman here too?" Roll appeared on the computer screen by Lan's bed. Iceman appeared next to her, and Gutsman appeared behind her. Rush barked a greeting, nosing Lan's hand.

I explained again, and we were greeted by cyber dust clouds as the three Navis and one cyber dog took off.

"I didn't know that was possible." Dex said.

"Protoman sent me an update. They had a few tense moments when Megaman crashed, but they were able to reboot him." Lan turned white at my words.

"I should be with him." Lan tried to get up. I held him in place with a death glare.

"Lan, you can help him by staying here and getting your rest. You won't do him any good by wearing yourself out. You can't help Megaman by being unconscious." I reassured him, "First thing tomorrow after you are discharged, I'll take you to him. I promise."

"But I don't want to wait!" Lan whined. "I'm fine, really!"

"You have a concussion!" Yai came to my aid, pulling out two pairs of handcuffs, "You will stay, or else, I'll cuff you to the bed." her eyes flashed, and I had to fight off a blush. I thanked my lucky stars that Protoman hadn't seen my blush. He would never have let me live it down. Yai, however, had seen my little blush. She gave me a soft half smile, which only caused me to blush again.

"Yai, you may want to stop before you leave him with a permanent blush." Tory joked despite the death glare I sent his way. It was no secret that Yai and I were dating. Her parents and my dad were best friends. We had grown up together and were close friends. I tried to force myself to stop blushing which only seemed to make things worse.

**PROTOMAN**

"Will you die and stay that way?" I muttered to a virus I had killed five times already. The dang thing merely reformed itself and came back for more. I took it out a sixth, seventh, and eighth time. The virus looked like what would result if a Metool and a bat were to mate, and the offspring were to mate with a spider. I killed it for the ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth times. Glyde appeared and took it out with one hit. It didn't reform.

"How did you do that? I killed it twelve times and it kept coming back!" I protested as Glyde and I turned as one to take out five Metools at once.

"Their weak point is their eye." Glyde said, "Not the ones it sees out of, but the third eye between those two eyes." he took out several more Metools. A buzzing filled the air. Before I could even react, Glyde leapt into the air and took out the queen bee, sending the others going the way of their queen. The viruses finally stopped coming. Glyde suddenly screamed. I spun, and froze. Staring at me was myself, in Darkloid form.

"Surprised?" my dark self grinned.

"How?" I asked, "Why?"

"Call me Blues." Blues hissed, "I came here to make sure that blue pest dies! I don't care about that pesky Netop. Without Megaman, he is nothing!" Blues raised his sword, "First, to get you out of the way!"

"Wait! No!" I back peddled out of striking range, "You can't! that would kill Lan!"

Blues suddenly shot forward, and I found myself in the air, held up by my neck. Blues merely grinned, and squeezed. I gasped, struggling for air. My vision blurred around the edges. Roll, followed by Gutsman and Iceman, appeared. Roll fired a roll arrow at us. I managed a weak kick. Suddenly, I was thrown aside. I hit the ground gasping. Blues screamed in rage as he was logged out.

"Protoman! Are you okay?" Iceman knelt by me.

Unable to talk, I nodded. Roll knelt and rested her hands on my neck, restoring health and healing the damage. I managed a faint thank you, my voice box still too damaged to function. It would improve over time, and I'd be fine in a few hours.

"Why did your dark self attack you?" Roll asked.

"I don't know." I rasped, "he called himself Blues. He mentioned Megaman." We all got moving, "Let's hurry!"

We arrived into the mainframe of Scilabs and raced to the Recovery labs. Getting there, the others stopped short. I gasped. Megaman looked a lot worse. The data loss looked like it had been spreading. His skin was pasty white and his eyes were closed. His face was set in pure agony. Roll choked back a sob, fists clenched. Dr. Hikari turned to us, his face ashen.

"I've never seen this before. Every repair I attempt only makes him worse." he said, "Even Medic is out of ideas."

"We had to shut off most of the repair programs as they were only making things worse. I checked and repaired codes, but he's still losing data." Medic spoke up from Dr. Hikari's PET. For once, the Navirus was alone. Zero, her faithful protector, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Medic. Where is Zero by the way?" I asked.

"He is on patrol. We have had an increase in viral attacks, but these viruses are tough. I saw someone in the shadows after the last attack that looked like you." Medic explained, "the Darkloid version of you that is."

"Blues." I growled, "I ran into him too. He said stuff about Megaman before he was logged out."

"He didn't seem too happy about being logged out." Glyde said, "Why are the Darkloids back and why are they after Megaman?"

"Nebula?" Iceman ventured.

"Regal died with Lazerman, and Miss Yuri is currently residing in a watery grave. Megaman and I deleted all remaining Darkloids while saving those that could be saved." I reasoned, "I was a Darkloid, so how did they get Blues if he was me?"

"Hold on a second." Dr. Hikari ran from the room. He returned moments later, "Just as I suspected. Remember how I removed the data corrupted by the dark chip from you, Protoman? Well, its missing along with several other Darkloid data."

"Who is missing?" I asked.

"You, Shademan, Lazerman, Burnerman, and Shadowman." Dr. Hikari recited.

"Who ever did this took the five strongest Darkloids." A scream yanked my attention back to Megaman, "What's happening to him?"

"I don't, oh god." Dr. Hikari turned to the screen in time to witness some of Megaman's data turn black. I knew what was happening. Megaman was slowly changing into a Darkloid. This couldn't be happening.

"They have Novaman and Graveman as far as we know. Megaman would be the eighth Darkloid…" realization dawned on me and I swore loudly, "Not this again! We barely survived the last time!"

"What is it, Protoman?" Roll asked.

"Gospel." I about choked on the word. Dr. Hikari went white. The others paled. Rush barked worriedly. They all remembered Gospel all too well. They had resurrected eight Darkloids and had nearly awakened the Dark Lord. My spine tingled in fear. Megaman and I had fought hard, but it came to a standstill. Then Lan had been given that solid white chip from Higsby who refused to say anything about it. Lan had downloaded the chip, and Megaman screamed. I watched in horror then in shock as Megaman stepped out of the light. His blue had turned white while his yellow had turned golden. His eyes were glowing golden, and he was floating. He deleted all eight Darkloids at once, and then dove into the opening to fight the Dark Lord. The opening had blazed white and sealed itself. I remembered screaming and frantically digging for Megaman. When I found him, he was unconscious and barely breathing. He was back to his normal colors. I had rushed him to Scilabs, where Dr. Hikari made repairs. Megaman didn't awaken for nearly six weeks. Now, the chip was being analyzed, but it had refused to give up it's secrets. Higsby had been called in and he had said that the chip was extremely rare, being the only one of it's kind. He called it a Light Chip. The chip itself looked just like a dark chip except it was white and gold. The center part was pale blue. Even my scans didn't turn anything up. Megaman screamed again, his right boot now all black. The black faded to reveal dark purple. Dr. Hikari typed frantically at the computer while Medic pixilated onto the screen. She canceled out the repair programs and her hands lit up as she tried her healing touch. The purple boot faded back to normal, but the damage refused to heal. Roll joined her, adding her own healing touch, but nothing happened, save for Megaman's pained groans as he lurched under them. They both stopped.

"I don't get it." Roll sat back, "A double heal should have repaired some of this damage."

"You are right. I don't like this." Medic was silenced by another scream from Megaman. His right boot went black then to purple and the blackness traveled up to his knee. His left leg began to go black then on to purple. The area below his knees stayed black. Both Medic and Roll went back to healing and his lower legs returned to normal.

"This isn't good. Without us healing, he'll turn." Medic said.

**LAN**

I spent the longest night of my life in the hospital. I couldn't sleep. I stared at the darkness in my room, my mind on Megaman. On the couch, Chaud slept, Yai curled up next to him, also asleep. They both had stayed, knowing full well about my previous escape attempts from the other times I was in the hospital. Chaud had his arm around Yai's waist while Yai had her head on his chest. They made a cute couple. My mind wandered back to Megaman. He had to be okay. I convinced myself that he would be awake and fine when I saw him tomorrow. He would be waiting for me to take him home where he would probably give me an earful about not listening to him while in crossfusion. I smiled, imagining his emerald eyes flashing as he tore me a new one. Megaman and I are more then Netop and Navi. We are twin brothers. I hate hospitals with a passion for a reason. Megaman had started life as Hub Hikari, my twin brother. When we were seven, Hub died of a fatal birth defect in his heart called HBD. Hub wasn't expected to survive his first year of life, but he lasted until three weeks after our seventh birthday. I remembered that horrible day well. It was recess and we were playing soccer. I had kicked the ball toward him and he stopped it by catching it against his chest. He had suddenly screamed and clutched his chest. I had ran to him while Maylu raced to find a recess teacher. The school called 911 and I had gone with Hub to the hospital where our parents were waiting for us. Hub spent the next three days in agony before going into a coma and dying eight hours later. Those first few days without Hub were brutal. I finally drifted off.

Morning dawned and I woke to find it was nearly 11 in the morning. Chaud entered my room as I sat up to rub sleep from my eyes.

"You ready to get out of here? We let you sleep as long as you wanted." His voice was quiet. As usual, Yai was next to him. I got up.

"Hand me my cloths and I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." Yai handed me my cloths which I changed into in the bathroom. I walked back out, tying my bandana around my hair, "Let's go."

"Breakfast, or should I say lunch, is waiting in the Limo." Chaud took the lead, "First stop Scilabs." We reached the car and piled in. a very familiar smell wafted into my nostrils. Chaud handed me the bag and I devoured the Curry in seconds. It was from No 1 Curry, my favorite place beside Game Soul. Chaud turned to me, his face serious.

"I'm going to warn you. Megaman is unconscious, and he looks worse then he is." Chaud said, "He is rezing badly in places, and I want you to be prepared." We reached Scilabs and I raced ahead, refusing to believe Chaud. Dad met me in the lobby. He looked exhausted like he'd been up all night.

"How is Megaman?" I asked, "Is he ready to go yet?"

Dad sighed sadly as he guided me to his office. I felt the first pangs of fear.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked. Chaud and Yai came up behind me. We entered the office, and Dad went to his computer where he brought up Megaman. My heart leapt into my throat. Megaman looked bad. The right side of his head was mostly rezing pixels, and he was missing wide swaths of data all over his body. His right arm ended below his elbow and his right leg was nearly amputated below the knee. He was barely breathing and his skin was white. His face was set in a mask of pure agony.

"I'm doing everything I can." Dad said softly.

"Dad? You can save him, right?" My voice sounded small. I realized that the blue green rings of repair programs were missing, "What are you not telling me?"

Chaud sighed. It was Protoman who answered.

"The programs are not working. Even Medic and Roll can't do a thing. Lan, the repair programs are making him worse instead of better." Protoman explained, appearing on the screen, "There is something else you need to know. The Darkloids are back, and Megaman is slowly turning into a Darkloid. So far, Medic and Roll are keeping the dark data at bay."

"Darkloids? Is it Nebula?" I asked.

"No. do you remember Gospel?" Protoman asked.

"No, not that again!" I screamed, "They can't take Megaman away from me! The white chip! What if I were to give him the white chip?"

"No." Dad turned to me, "It is too risky and way too dangerous. We tried using the white chip on another Navi, and the power killed him. It almost killed Megaman when you used it on him."

"We have to do something!" I cried out.

"And that something is me!"

We spun to the computer.

"Blues!" Protoman spat, bringing up his sword.

"Hmph, our newest member." Blues turned to Megaman, "he looks pathetically weak. The boss requested him specifically and I must obey."

"You leave Megaman alone!" Protoman charged, only to get blasted away by another Darkloid, Graveman.

"We deleted him!" Chaud cried out as Protoman picked himself up off the cyber ground.

"I'll take you both on!" Protoman screamed.

"Fire sword, battle chip in!" Chaud called out, "Aqua sword, battle chip in! Elect sword, battle chip in! Program advance!"

Protoman brought down the elemental sword with a scream of fury, deleting Graveman. He spun and a kick from Blues sent him to the ground. Rising, Protoman charged. Chaud screamed. Protoman twisted himself around mid charge to attack Novaman and Burnerman. Graveman pixilated back in. Pretty soon, Shademan and Lazerman appeared. Protoman was fighting a rapidly losing battle. A hard hit forced him to log out. The six Darkloids turned to Megaman.

"They are locked out so let's get busy." Shademan ordered.

"Why does Shadowman want something so weak and small?" Novaman asked.

"We must do as the Boss orders." Blues answered as a pair of dark red rings circled Megaman's body.

"Why him? He's damaged. Can't we delete him and be done with it?" Burnerman asked.

"No!" the five other Darkloids screamed at him. Burnerman blinked.

"Delete him and the Boss might delete you!" Shademan snapped, "How about I delete you here and now?"

"I was just saying…" Burnerman sputtered before he wisely chose to shut up.

The rings flashed, and Megaman screamed. Slowly, his body changed colors to black and purple. The rings flashed again, repairing the damage. They vanished as Megaman opened his eyes. I nearly screamed. His once sparking emerald gaze was now red and filled with hatred. Blues helped him up.

"Megaman! No!" I cried out.

"It is not Megaman any more. It is Rockman. The one you call Megaman is gone." even his voice was different, sounding softer and icy. He left with the Darkloids as I screamed at him. Chaud pulled me back from the computer.

"Lan." was all he said, "I'm sorry."

"Let me go." I pulled away from him, "I'm going to get Megaman back, no matter what."

"I'll help you." Chaud said.

"As will I." Protoman agreed.

"Don't forget us." Roll said.

"And us." Dex added.

"We'll get him back."

I turned, "Raika! Searchman!"

"I saw." The Sharon soldier replied, "I was sent from HQ to get you two. The Commissioner has called an emergency meeting. You don't have to come, Lan."

"I'm coming." I glared at Raika. Behind me, Chaud sighed.

"Lan, you were hurt in the last battle. You need to get your rest. You are going to stay here and I'll fill you in on the meeting." Chaud said.

"No. I'm fine. I can handle a meeting. Why is it that you insist on treating me like I'm fragile or something?" I asked.

"You have a concussion, and you just lost your Navi." Chaud pointed out.

"I'm fine! Really!" I snapped. Ooh, Chaud could really get on my nerves!

"No you are not!" Chaud snapped back. Raika watched our argument with mild amusement before he finally stepped between us.

"That is enough. Lan, as your superior, I am ordering you home to rest." Raika ordered.

"But but Raika! Hey wait a minute here! Since when are you my superior?" I asked.

"Since I'm the head of our unit." Raika replied, "Disobey me, and I'll have no choice but to report you."

"Since when were we a unit?" I asked.

"Since we are in the same region." Raika replied. Searchman scowled from the PET.

"Last I checked, Sharro wasn't in the US! It's in Canada, near the, no wait, it is the north pole!" I shot back.

"Lan, where have you been during those last few meetings? There are seven regions and each region has several units of Net Saviors. Raika was transferred to our Unit and promoted to unit supervisor." Chaud replied.

"But!" I looked at each of their faces, "Okay fine. I'll stay here. I expect you to update me, Chaud, as soon as the meeting is over!"

They left, and I turned to the now empty computer screen.

"Megaman, I'll find and save you, I promise." I felt for the ever familiar link in my mind to Megaman, '_Megaman, it's Lan. I don't know if you can hear me, but you've got to fight back. Please, fight back for me._'

'_Lan… help me… It hurts…_'

'_Megaman! I'm here!_'

'_That's enough of that._'

I felt Megaman scream and nearly screamed myself. The link, a source of warmth and love I could always count on was slammed closed. I tried to reopen it, but It left me. I must have been shaking and near collapse when Dex led me to a chair and sat me down in it.

"Lan, what is wrong?" he asked.

"The link is gone. I can't feel Megaman anymore!" I cried out, "I can't feel him anymore!"

Dad appeared next to me, "It's okay, Lan. Everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not okay! I can't feel Megaman anymore!" I cried, burying my face into his white lab coat, "the link is gone!"

A memory came to mind of myself sitting next to Hub who was laying in a coma. I was holding his hand, willing him to live when I felt our link break. I had known then he was gone. I had screamed his name over and over again. Had I just lost my twin brother all over again? No, I refused to think like that. I would get Megaman back. I had to get Megaman back. I couldn't lose Hub all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAUD**

"I call the meeting to order." Chief Keifer ordered, "We have been getting reports of Darkloids in cyberspace."

I stood, "The ones we know about are Shadowman, Shademan, Lazerman, Burnerman, Novaman, Graveman, Blues, and Rockman." Protoman and Searchman chose to hologram themselves in front of us.

Raika stood next, "Rockman is Megaman."

"Explain." Manuela prompted.

"Lan and I were sent to deal with Graveman and Novaman. I deleted Graveman and sent Novaman packing. Lan was knocked out with a minor concussion but Megaman was hurt far worse. The recovery programs used by Dr. Hikari only made him get even worse. Lan is fine. The Darkloids attacked and defeated Protoman and changed Megaman to Rockman." I explained.

"Someone broke into Scilabs and stole the dark data of five Darkloids, myself included." Protoman added, "They got Shadowman, Shademan, Lazerman, Burnerman, and myself."

"Who wants the Darkloids and what do they plan to do with them?" Raika asked.

"Gospel." Protoman said.

Manuela nearly screamed. Chief Keifer paled. Raika looked like he might be sick. Searchman muttered a few choice words in Sharon, earning himself a reprimanding look from Raika. He blushed.

"What can we do?" Manuela asked.

"We have to go to Gospel's grave to try and stop this, without Megaman." Protoman replied.

"When did they ah, change Megaman to Rockman?" Chief Keifer asked.

It happened roughly two hours and three minutes ago." Protoman said.

"I'm sending Protoman and Searchman to investigate the scene of Gospel's near awakening. Go now!" the two Navis gave a roger and pixilated out to cyberspace, "I'm sending you two to Scilabs to back them up! Go! Report to me as soon as you can!" Chief Keifer barked orders.

Raika and I ran. We got back to Scilabs in record time and connected to our Navis. Lan pounced, and pestered us with questions about what was happening. Raika barked orders left and right as we each took a computer.

"I'm coming too." Roll pixilated onto my screen along with Iceman, Glyde, Gutsman, and Rush.

"So are we. De gutsu." Gutsman added.

"But its dangerous!" Protoman sputtered, "This is the Darkloids we are talking about!"

"We're coming." Roll gave him one of her Looks. Protoman sighed.

"Stay out of trouble." He said.

Very few people could resist one of Roll's Looks. Protoman I knew, had given in to avoid a fight that would have wasted time. Raika gave the order and the Navis entered Cyberspace. First thing that Rakia and I did was slip into the familiar warmth of Full Synchro. Full Synchro is when the Operator and Navi become one in a sense. It is also a double edged sword. Anything that happens to the Navi happens to the Operator. Full Synchro is like Crossfusion in the Cyberworld. My body settled back into the computer chair. Raika made the stupid mistake of standing while entering Full Synchro. His body ended up crashing to the floor, which he would have hit if Lan hadn't caught him. Maylu slid a pillow under Rakia's head, while Yai kept one eye on the screen and one eye on me.

**Protoman**

Searchman and I were in the front with me leading as I knew where Gospels grave was. Chaud had stepped back and let me have control. He would join me if we had to fight. Raika had taken control of Searchman. I focused on my task, nothing else. We reached Net City and from there hit the Undernet. After a few more twists and turns, we reached the graveyard.

"Hi guys!"

I shot about a mile into the air and came down sword out as I spun to face whoever spoke, "Trill?"

Trill looked different, older. He wore a yellow robe with a white cross on the front. His white hat was gone, replaced by a pair of white antennae. He only smiled.

"What brings you to the Graveyard?" he asked, "Where is Megaman?"

Searchman and I shot each other looks, and I had to remind myself that it was Rakia I was looking at, not Searchman. Chaud made his presence known, wanting to take control. I stepped back and gave it to him. It is a very odd feeling. You can still see and hear, but your operator has control of your body. Also, your operator's voice comes from your mouth. First time I let Chaud take control, it had taken everything I had to not enter a full blown panic attack.

"Trill, why are you here? I thought you were staying in Beyondard." Rakia broke the silence.

"I'm not Beyondard like I originally thought. I'm a Cyber Elf. I'm here in the Graveyard to fight off a slew of viruses that keep popping up everywhere. Why are you here?" Trill asked.

"We are here to visit Gospels Grave." Chaud explained, "Bad things have happened and we are trying to stop it. Wait a minute, did you say you were a Cyber Elf?"

"yes, I am a Cyber Elf." Trill said.

"Then you may know Cyber Elf X." Roll said.

"I do know him. I've been living with him in the Ethernet. X has been training me to use my powers. Gospels Grave? Is it starting again?" Trill asked.

"I'm afraid so." I replied, having taken back control. Chaud didn't complain. He was actually used to me staying in control.

"Where is Megaman?" Trill asked again.

I explained and Trill paled.

"Then you'll need my help." Trill said.

"Let's get going." Searchman said, looking pleased with himself over having taken control away from Raika, whom we could all hear complaining about being useless.

I led them to Gospels grave, and my core dropped into my boots. We were too late. The ground was covered in scorch marks and there was a gapping hole where the grave used to be. Searchman groaned in defeat. Roll looked pale. Iceman was sweating, Glyde and Gutsman both were in shock. Even Trill looked like he were in shock. Rush gave a scared bark and dug himself a hole, leaving us behind.

"We're too late…" Glyde broke the uneasy silence.

"We have to go back." I turned to walk away, and tripped over one of Rush's holes just as the aforementioned dog virus popped up barking frantically. Next thing any of us knew, Rush made his hole bigger and we were falling. We all immerged at Net City.

Something wasn't right. Navis ran left and right screaming. Fires burned out of control. Something black circled overhead, laughing evilly. It landed in the street and strode toward me. It was a Navi made of pure darkness. He was all black with a red stripe running down his sides. His Navi mark was red with an outline of an inverted cross in black. He was tall, his boots and gantlets were black outlined in red. His helmet was black with a pair of black wings mounted on ether side of it. In the center of the helmet was a faintly glowing red crystal. Three pairs of long black wings tipped in red completed the look. Dark Lord Gospel growled. Rush yelped and disappeared.

"You! You will give Megaman back to us!" I threatened, "Now!"

"You and what army?" Gospel's voice was sickly sweet.

"I don't need an army!" I charged, and promptly tripped over Rush who growled at me. I growled right back, sending him diving back into the hole he'd come from.

"You call that an attack?" Gospel asked, "Pathetic. I expected better from an Inner Guardian of the Chosen One."

"Inner Guardian of the Chosen One? Protoman?" Chaud asked, wrenching control from me for a few minutes. Lord Gospel only hissed in response. I took back control.

"You want an attack? Fine." Making sure Rush was nowhere around me, I charged again with my sword out. Gospel yawned, and flicked his wrist. I ended up slamming into a building, leaving a very nice Protoman shaped hole behind as I slid back to the ground. Chaud winced, feeling the same hit.

"Boring!" Gospel promptly vanished, "Rockman, deal with him! My Darkloids! Waste this place! No one lives!"

"Yes, Boss!" Rockman dropped from the sky.

'_Chaud, let me handle this. I'll need chips. Break free of Synchro, now!_' I thought.

'_No! Together, we are better then any chip I can give you!_' Chaud thought back, '_I am not leaving you!_'

'_Chaud, If I get hurt really bad, or worse, deleted, it will affect you too. Please, for me, break free._' I reasoned.

'_No, Protoman. I'm with you to the bitter end._' Chaud replied.

Rockman unleashed a barrage of charged shots which I was barely able to dodge. A few of the shots passed close enough to leave behind painful burns. Chaud took over and called forth a cyber sword. He blocked the next shot, but Rockman was quicker with a powerful M-cannon. I took control but the shot hit me in the left leg. I heard Chaud screaming, and our Full Synchro snapped apart. Wincing, I forced myself back to my feet.

"Had enough?" Rockman called forth a cannon, a Hi-cannon, and another M-cannon.

"Megaman! I know you are there! Fight it!" a cyber sword, and a wide sword appeared in my hands. A window opened behind me to reveal Dr. Hikari.

"Protoman, I'm covering for Chaud. That last hit did a number on his leg. He is being taken over to the infirmary for treatment. Dream sword, go." he replied, "Here comes a long sword."

"But that is your son! Hub is in there somewhere! The advance could end up deleting him!" I protested.

"We are doing the advance, or else, Chaud is going to find a crispy Navi when he wakes up." Dr. Hikari replied, "He is using a forbidden advance called the Z-buster."

"How is the dream sword going to help defend me against the shot?" I asked.

"Just trust me." Dr. Hikari sighed.

"I'm trusting you." I raised the two swords in my hands, forming the dream sword.

Rockman finished charging the Z-buster and gave me a cruel smile. Then all hell broke lose. Rockman fired the buster as Hikari screamed now. I brought the sword down, watching in shock as the blade cleaved the blast in half, protecting me, and creating the usual wave of light. The wave swept Rockman off his feet, but he was up in seconds.

"Megaman! Fight it!" I called out, dodging an uppercut to my jaw, but a round house kick connected to my gut, forcing me to double over gasping for breath. I barely managed to sidestep the following punch. Rockman suddenly froze, his eyes going green.

"Protoman!" Megaman cried out, his eyes going red again as Rockman took back control. His movements were slower. I was able to stay out of reach. Rockman grabbed his head and screamed.

"Dr. Hikari, what about the vaccine chip? Would it help?" I asked.

"No." It was Medic who answered, "The chip heals damage done by a dark chip. Megaman has a Darkloid controlling him. It would probably end up killing him. The light chip won't work ether, so don't ask."

"Protoman!" Megaman's voice broke into our conversation, "I can't fight it anymore! You have to delete me! It's the only way!"

"Not happening!" I protested.

"Augh! Please, Protoman!" Megaman screamed, "Delete me!"

"No! We'll save you!" Lan appeared on the screen, "You just have to fight it, Megaman!"

"I can't!" Megaman's eyes flickered from green to red and back, "Rockman is too strong! Please, just delete me!"

"No!" Lan's and my voice became one, "Stop this, Megaman!"

Megaman screamed again, Rockman regaining control.

"A pity." he hissed, "You, an Inner Guardian of the Chosen One, a failure. You couldn't protect him!"

What?" I asked, "I'm not what you think I am!"

"Lost, are you? Such a shame. Too bad I have to delete you. At least the boss will be happy to know that I took down an Inner Guardian." Rockman hissed, an M-cannon pointed at my chest.

"Megaman, you need to fight for control now." I reasoned, finding myself with no escape, "Please, fight for control."

"You don't even realize that all hope is gone!" Rockman inched closer, "The one you swore to protect, wrenched from you, lost in chaos, the one who was prophesized to save both worlds, is already taken from you, and you don't even realize it! Ha!"

I was frozen in place, staring at the cannon. I squeezed my eyes shut, thankful that Chaud wouldn't see me being deleted. It fired, but the blast of pain never came. I cautiously opened one eye, and the other eye flew open in shock.

"Bass?" I whispered.

"Hells Rolling!" Bass released another attack, driving Rockman back, "Megaman, I can't believe I'm saying this, but fight back! You can do it! I made a promise to protect you eons ago, and that promise still stands!"

"Megaman is gone, you fool!" Rockman let lose with another M-cannon, but before he could use it, Bass shredded it into data.

"Megaman, you have to fight back! This is serious! Our worlds are in dire peril! Please, fight back! I know I did some horrible things, even deleting you once! My memories are back, and I know what I am now! You have to fight back! Please!" Bass pleaded, "You can do it!"

Megaman's eyes flicked to green, "I can't!" then to red, "You fool. Can't you see that all hope is gone?"

"Megaman, I am trying to help you!" Bass looked deep into the red eyes, "Don't give up hope."

"Megaman, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, listen to him!" I broke free of my trance, "Bass, where did you come from?"

"Rush found me." Bass turned to the cyber dog, who looked pleased with himself, "This is far worse then Lord Gospel. Far worse. You don't even know a thing about it."

"Delete me! It's the only way to stop Rockman!" Megaman cried out, "Please!"

"I can't delete you! You are my best friend!" I responded.

"I can't delete you ether! You are our only hope!" Bass reasoned.

Rockman retook control, and brought up three M-cannons. They merged into the powerful MZ cannon. Bass and I both gulped. Being hit by an MZ cannon met instant deletion, even if you were at full health, and were wearing a full suit of titanium armor.

"We have to take him out, now." Bass whispered, "I'm charging up as fast as I can. I'm not going to make it in time."

I knew what Bass was asking. Feeling sick, I called up my default sword and charged. My mind screamed at me to stop, that this wasn't right. I brought up the sword and brought it down hard on Rockman's helmet. The helmet would protect his head, but it would be enough to knock him out. Rockman staggered backward, his shot going wild. It still passed close enough to me to deal damage. I reeled backward as Bass let lose with a Darkness Overload. The attack slammed into the ground scant millimeters from Rockman, sending him tumbling backward into a heap. He stayed down.

I stumbled backward and my injured leg gave out on me. I expected to hit hard ground, but strong arms caught me. I looked up at Bass as he held me. Exhaustion rolled through me as my injuries let themselves be known. I was close to blacking out and I knew it.

"Bass, is Megaman okay?" I asked.

"Well, he took some damage from my attack and your hit is going to leave him knocked out for a while. I'm more worried about you." Bass replied.

"This is nothing. I'll live." I responded, "I'm going to black out in a minute. Can I count on you to get me and Megaman to Scilabs?"

"Of course." Bass agreed.

Already out, I didn't answer.

**BASS**

I continued to hold him as he slept.

"Rest, Inner Guardian." I watched him sleep.

"BASS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I jumped, nearly dropping Protoman, to see a very angry Roll. Behind her, weapons ready, stood Glyde, who looked like he wanted nothing else but to leave a Bass shaped stain on the ground, Gutsman, looking ready to incinerate me, Iceman, who managed to look intimidating despite his short size, and Searchman, whose machine gun I found myself looking at the business end of.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested, "In fact, I saved Protoman from a painful end by M-cannon held by Megaman! Honest! Protoman needs repairs at Scilabs, and we need to lock up Megaman!"

"Why should I believe you?" Searchman lifted my chin with his machine gun so I was looking into his eyes.

"You are going to have to believe me! This affects all of our worlds!" I reasoned.

Searchman snarled, "Lies!"

"I'm not lying! I have proof! There is a stone tablet with all of your marks on it!" I cried out.

"Stop! Bass does not lie!"

"Trill!" Glyde cried out.

Trill stepped in front of me, "Bass does not lie. He is telling the truth. You have to believe him. He is our ally."

"But Trill!" Searchman moved his gun aside, "Bass has always been our enemy!"

"He is not the enemy this time." Trill looked up at him, "I know this is hard, but Bass is on our side."

"I will not trust him, but I trust you. Let's get them to Scilabs." Searchman said, "Trill, are you coming with us?"

"I am, after I report to X." Trill said, "I'll see you later at Scilabs." He turned, created a portal and left through it.

Searchman took Protoman from me while Glyde picked up Megaman. Rush opened a hole and barked. Without hesitation, I leapt through it. I was instantly surrounded by security Navis as I appeared inside Scilabs. The others appeared after me.

"It's okay. He is with us." Glyde ordered.

The Navis backed off as we reached the Repair Lab. Searchman dropped Protoman into the waiting repair rings next to Medic, who went to work. Glyde took Megaman over to quarantine where Hikari and Lan were waiting.

"Burns and a leg injury. I am not needed here. The repair program I've selected can handle the needed repairs." Medic pixilated over to Megaman, "Let's see here. Blast wounds. This one I'm going to heal because of the reaction from the repair programs last time. First, I am going to restrain him. Oh good, Prismman, you are here." Medic sat back to let the purple and white Navi through, "Can you restrain him safely?"

"Yes, I can." Prismman's hands glowed as diamond cuffs appeared around Megaman's wrists and ankles, "That should hold him. I can't believe he is a darkloid. The Megaman I know would be fighting this. It hurts. He set me free from the hold of the Darkloids. Did he at least fight?"

"I don't think Megaman really knew what was happening. He was badly injured and Hikari and I pulled an all nighter working on him." Medic looked up from healing Megaman, "The Darkloids came in mass and Protoman was forced to log out to save his skin. They healed and changed him into one of their own."

"That is low, really low, even for the Darkloids. They must ether be desperate or they needed him. Man, I should have been there." Prismman replied, "My Netop doesn't need me for a while so I can stay and help out."

"That's right, your Netop, Misaki, is in a coma still. How is he doing?" Medic asked.

"He is stable, but there is still no change." Prismman replied, "I have been talking to him, and I think he hears me. Will Megaman get better?"

"Hopefully, he'll expel Rockman from himself and recover on his own. You did, with Megaman guiding you." Medic said.

"Maybe I'll finally get to repay that favor." Prismman said.

**CHAUD**

"Chaud?"

"Chaud, can you hear me?"

"Chaudy, we need you to open your eyes."

Only one person calls me Chaudy. Blazeman, dads Navi. I opened my eyes to see Yai holding dad's PET where Blazeman stood watching. Relief was written on their faces. Yai was holding my hand. I felt stiff and bruised. My left leg was wrapped in an ace wrap and propped up on several pillows. Several ice packs laid on top of the leg. I felt drowsy.

"They drugged me, didn't they?" I asked.

"Actually, they gave Protoman an EPI. You are feeling the effects of what Protoman is feeling." Yai said.

EPI stands for Epiderine, a pain killing medicine designed for use on Navis. It is not safe to use on every Navi, but Protoman tolerated it well so I wasn't worried. Some Navis like Megaman couldn't tolerate it well. Megaman had several scary reactions to it in the past. In fact, Megaman is allergic to it.

"That explains it. Sometimes I think they give it to him just to knock me out." I replied, "How is Protoman? I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow. No wait, make that today."

"Protoman suffered some burns, and a leg injury like you did. He is being repaired." Yai smiled, "I called your dad. He came by earlier and left Blazeman to watch you. He is worried about you."

"I've been hurt worse then this. How is Raika?" I asked.

"Right here and fine. I'm physically restraining Lan here. You ready?" Raika asked from outside the room.

"Send him in? Oof! Lan! Ow! That was my bad leg! Calm down! I'm fine! How is Megaman?" That calmed Lan down.

"Sorry! I was worried about you! Protoman is fine! Megaman is back, but he is still a darkloid." Lan said, "Gospel's Grave?"

"You didn't see huge and ugly flying around Net City? We were too late." I told him.

"That's bad." Lan replied.

There was a cry from Blazeman's PET. We all looked. Glyde and Blazeman had their hands full trying to calm Trill down. He was shaking and crying. Glyde hugged him.

"Is that Trill?" Lan asked.

"Trill, what is wrong?" I asked.

"Gone!" Trill sobbed, "He's gone!"

"Who is gone?" I pressed.

"Cyber Elf X is gone! He's not in the Ethernet! I looked everywhere!" Trill sobbed.

"Trill, it's going to be okay. We will find him. Calm down. You need to calm down so you can sense for him properly. Remember when we played hide and seek with Iceman, Spoutman, and Protoman?"

Trill stopped crying and nodded, "Protoman always found us under five minutes flat and we could never find him. I remember now. He sensed for us." Trill took several calming breaths, "I think I can find X now." He closed his eyes, "He's here in the internet?" Trill pixilated out.

Using crutches, I followed Yai and Lan out to the repair lab. I first went to Protoman, who was groggy, but awake.

"Morning, lord Chaud." his voice slurred badly, making it sound more like mooring, load Chaud.

"Morning to you, too." I smiled, "You rest. I'm fine."

"Okay." Protoman replied, drifting off. The EPI always made him drowsy. I settled in a chair with my leg up on another chair and closed my eyes. The buzz of the lab lulling me to sleep. The calmness didn't last for long.

"Help! I need help!" Trill screamed, pixilating onto a computer screen with someone thrown over his shoulder. Famous and Hikari rushed over with Medic and Zero close behind him on the computer screens. They got to Trill and Zero lifted the blue robed figure off of Trill. Medic blocked my view for a minute. When she stepped over a bit, I caught sight of who it was and gasped, remembering the time before, when I was trapped in the Ethernet with Lan, Yai, Maylu, Dex, and Tory. We had met up with the blue robed figure there.

"Who did this?" Hikari turned to Trill.

"What happened?" Famous asked.

"That's Cyber Elf X!" I called out.

Hikari turned, "I know him."

"I found him at the gate of the Undernet!" Trill cried, "He was standing there, then he collapsed! He's not supposed to be in the internet! Cyber Elves can't exist in the Internet!"

"Trill, if you are a cyber elf, wouldn't being in the internet affect you too?" I asked.

"I'm not affected because of who created me and where I was born." Trill explained, "Is X going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Medic answered, "I have to examine him first."

"Where do you want me to put him?" Zero asked.

"Zero, can you go get me more information about the make up of the Ethernet? Right here is fine. He isn't going to recover unless we can create an area of Ethernet space. Hikari, we may need the DA field for this." Medic knelt next to her patient.

"I'm gone." Zero pixilated out.

I limped over to them, "What happened to him? I can't think of any Virus capable of hurting a Cyber Elf. X can delete a virus with a mere thought, Navis too."

"What about a swarm of Viruses?" Famous asked, "Bass, any new Viruses in the Undernet?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Bass asked.

"You are the ruler of the Undernet, and you don't know what lives in your realm?" Famous asked.

"I know, don't ask. Every time I think I've seen all viruses, a new one pops up." Bass came closer, "Those wounds look like they were dealt by a Cutter."

"A Cutter is?" Famous prompted.

"Think of a caterpillar with blades for jaws and it's all green, and it has several long black tentacles along its back." Bass replied, "They must have attacked as a mass so he couldn't delete them all. I'll get somebody on why they suddenly attacked like that. They are usually calm and can be ignored."

"I don't think so. These wounds were inflicted by a Navi." Medic looked up, "Is that DA field up yet, and what is keeping Zero?"

"The field is up, but it is useless until Zero gets back." Hikari answered.

"Then set it to these codes." Bass recited a short list of numbers.

"That's the make up of the Undernet!" Hikari realized.

"Use it." Bass said, "The Undernet was made when a part of the Ethernet merged with a part of the Internet. It will help him."

Hikari inputted the codes and the DA space turned slightly dark. Medic pixilated herself and the wounded Cyber Elf into the space. The change that came over X was almost instantaneous. His colors brightened and he seemed to be starting to wake up. Medic helped him sit on a cyber chair that Hikari had thoughtfully provided.

"Cyber Elf X?" Medic asked softly, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah… I'm okay. Just give me a few minutes to heal." X looked up at her, emerald eyes meeting lilac eyes.

"I sent Zero to get the make up of the Ethernet for you. Right now, we are in a space blanketed by the Undernet." Medic replied.

"What? No! The Ethernet is gone!" X cried out, "Where is Trill?"

"Right here, Sire." Trill materialized into the DA space, "I mean, X."

"Ethernet gone?" I asked, limping over to sit in a chair in front of the DA space.

"It's gone. I barely got out in time. The codes by the way are 5928-7;45-2806." Cyber Elf X told Hikari who punched in the code, reverting the DA space to that of the Ethernet, "Thanks, doctor. The Ethernet is no more. I was waiting for Trill to return with his report about Ethernet Viruses appearing in the Internet, namely, the graveyard. I felt a tremor and looked up to see a mass of darkness consuming everything in sight. I ran and just made it out when the Ethernet collapsed. I raced toward the Undernet to warn Bass, but a swarm of Cutters blocked the path to the internet, even the one in Koto. I decided to take a chance with the main entrance and the swarm attacked me so fast I couldn't think. All I had time to do was scream. Then I was waking up here." X explained, "The mass I saw is a black hole. It will destroy the entire Net in six hours, but I could be wrong. Once the net is destroyed, your world will be next."

At that moment, Zero stumbled back in.

"The Ethernet is gone, and the Undernet is under attack!" He called out, "X! You're awake! I'm fine, Medic. I had to do some running."

"We heard it from X." I turned to him.

"X is right. We have six hours until the net is destroyed." Famous said, looking up from a computer.

"Megaman is awake!" Prismman called, "He's really fighting the restraints."

"I'll be there in a second!" Medic called back, "Any ideas on how to stop this?"

"I have one, but you are not going to like it. The codes that make up the Internet lay inside me. When the black hole reaches the internet, I could dive into it and cause the net to collapse, thus destroying the black hole and saving your world." X replied.

"That would delete you! Any other ideas?" Medic pixilated over to Prismman, "He's really thrashing. Megaman, it's okay. Calm down."

Megaman stopped thrashing and lay still, looking up at Medic, his eyes red, Rockman.

"Let me go!" he hissed at her.

Medic ignored him, "What if I were to attack it?"

"Medic, I'm not losing you." Zero and Hikari glared at her.

"Can anybody come up with an idea that doesn't involve the loss of life?" I asked.

"Here's one. Sic Titaniumman on it." Prismman answered, "He's literally made of titanium. Add stone body and I doubt even X could delete him."

"Prismman, we know you don't like Titaniumman! You can't use the black hole to dispose of him!" Bass scolded, "There is a way."

"Of course, but six hours isn't enough to locate all of the guardians and get them assembled. Plus you have to locate the one they guard, too." Cyber Elf X shook his head.

"Already ahead you on that. All of the Inner Guardians are here in this room along with the one they protect. We only have to locate the six missing Outer Guardians." Bass said.

"Who are the Inner Guardians?" Cyber Elf X asked.

"They are Protoman, Roll, Glyde, Iceman, and Gutsman. Megaman is the one they protect." Bass answered, "I'm one of the Outer Guardians."

"Um, mind cluing us in?" I asked, limping over to the computer where Protoman was just waking up.

"It might be possible then." X replied.

"Who wants the honor of telling them?" Bass asked.

"I'll do it. Trill knows the story too." Cyber Elf X closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again, "This isn't a pleasant story to hear. Long ago, back when I was a Maverick Hunter, Zero and I were sent to scout an island in the Pacific Ocean for the possibility of building a base there. The island looked very promising. Then Zero found the tablet. We both analyzed it and came to the same conclusion. This tablet was from Earth, but it was from a time long before ancient times. On one side there were 13 symbols. On the other side, there was writing. We spent the night deciphering it. It told a terrifying story. Before ancient times in a place called Atlantica, there were net Navis and an Internet. It wasn't like the Internet of today. It was in fact, a highly advanced security system. Protecting this system was a Navi made entirely of light. Protecting him were a group of five Navis called the Inner Guardians. Protecting all of them is a group of seven Navis called the Outer Guardians. Their job was to protect the one who protected Atlantica. The world was peaceful. Then it all ended in a terrible cataclysm. Eight malevolent Navis woke a terrible darkness that cast a pall over the world. Disasters struck both the internet and the world. Within the bowels of the Internet came a terrible being called Gospel. The Guardians and the Navi of the light went into battle against Gospel. They won, but it cost them the outer Guardians. Things began to calm down a little until they made a shocking discovery. The Internet was being devoured by a black hole. Again, the Light Navi rose to stop it. He didn't succeed. He did succeed in slowing it down so the humans could get off the island. All Navis were left behind because there was no way to take them along, no PETS, or other devices. They all joined the five remaining guardians in a final desperate battle against the black hole which ended with the Light Navi entering it and blowing it up. He survived and as the last of the net collapsed, he sacrificed himself to allow every Navi still alive to live on, as Cyber Elves."

**LAN**

I listened with half an ear, my focus on my beloved Navi. I hated seeing him like this. He turned his red eyes to me and grinned.

"My operator, useless now, are you?" he asked.

"Get out of him, Rockman!" I snapped, "If you leave him quietly, I'll have him spare your life!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You would love that, wouldn't you? If I leave, Megaman's body will return to the state it was in when I entered. Since you asked me to leave, I will." Rockman sneered.

Megaman's body began to rez horribly. I gasped in shock. Then his body returned to normal and his eyes opened.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Rockman grinned, "I'd rather stay since I'll die if he dies."

"Lan, don't listen to him. He is a darkloid. Darkloids lie." Raika joined me.

"I am not lying." Rockman snarled at Raika.

"Just ignore him." Raika said again.

"I am." I forced myself to turn from him. Zero was now inside the DA space with X and was in a deep conversation with him. I moved closer, hearing the word Biometals, and Lightloids. Intrigued, I crept closer.

"I still have my Biometal. So do the others." Zero said, "Are you sure he is ready for this?"

"With Megaman down, this may be the only way to counter whatever Gospel sends us." X replied.

"Are you sure you can trust Bass?" Zero asked, "What if he is lying? What if it is not them?"

"Bass speaks the truth. I tested him myself by letting him see the tablet in the Undernet. He is an Outer Guardian." X replied.

"I understand, X." Zero answered.

"Can you locate the six other Lightloids in time?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to try."

"Lan?" X turned to me, "You listened to what we were saying, didn't you?" His voice wasn't angry, but I still couldn't help but squirm under those intense emerald eyes of his.

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen," I felt myself sweating.

X smiled, "You are curious now. You'll understand soon enough."

"Understand what soon enough?" I asked.

It was then that all hell broke lose.

* * *

**Queen Sunstar: Chapter two is finished and things are going to really pick up now. Coming up next chapter, we will see Gospel attack Scilabs forcing the three remaining cross fusions to fight the Darkloids. Rockman chases Lan, finally cornering him. Just as he goes for the kill, CF Protoman appears and must make a split second choice. Damaged takes place after Deletion, and I may not update again until Deletion reaches it's conclusion. Not to worry. Deletion is only going to be five to seven chapters long. I'm almost finished with chapter 3. Damaged will be a lot longer. **


End file.
